O is for Origin of Love
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: O in my Alphabet Series. IshidaXKeigo. Sometimes, the lazy days were the bet days. Sometimes they were the worst days. And sometimes Ishida really didn't know how to classify them.


O is Origin of Love-- Rufus Wainwright (From the Wig in a Box Tribute to Hedwig, I'm sensing a theme…)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: IshidaXKeigo

Note: this just might have semi-graphic sexual content, you've been warned.

--

Ishida wasn't sure exactly how this had happened. Probably at the beginning of the universe.

He sighed softly and stretched a little, looking down at Keigo's head nestled softly under his chin.

He really wasn't sure how it happened. After all, he'd never even really known Keigo and then here they were, together like it was unthinkable to be apart.

Ishida watched him sleep then Keigo threw an arm over him.

"stop staring at me, it's creepy." Keigo grumbled without opening his eyes and Ishida smiled a little, scooting down, wrapping his arms around Keigo and nuzzling up against him.

"sorry." he apologized and Keigo smiled a little and peeked up at him through unruly hair.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked and Ishida sighed, letting his eyes fall closed.

"How insane our relationship is." he answered and earned a chuckle.

"It is a little improbable I suppose." Keigo nodded.

"Improbable, three point vocab word." Ishida muttered sleepily.

"Hey, don't tease me." Keigo growled and nipped at his chin. Then both of them groaned when Children of the Sun started blaring over the radio alarm, a CD Keigo had put in sometime the other night and hadn't made sure to switch the alarm before they went to bed.

"School?" Ishida asked and Keigo flopped back on his back, covering his eyes with a forearm.

"I'm skipping. Personal health day." he answered and Ishida smiled, sitting up then leaning over him, kissing his chest.

"Mind if I join you?" Ishida asked, Keigo chuckling a little and raking a hand down through Ishida's hair.

"the girls are gonna gossip like there's no tomorrow again." he commented, knowing how much it embarrassed Ishida to go back to school after missing a day with no other excuse than he stayed home to fuck his boyfriend.

"Like I give a fuck." Ishida lied and Keigo massaged his scalp.

"Heh…" he smiled a little and Ishida straddled him, kissing up his neck.

"So…" he asked again and Keigo glanced down at him like he was laughing at some private joke. Both of them knew Ishida was staying, whether he wanted him to or not, which he did.

"You can join me if you want. We can stay in bed till noon then watch cartoons and cuddle on the couch till it gets dark again." Keigo grinned and Ishida purred at the thought.

"Sounds like a serious mental health day." he answered and Keigo nodded.

"I think we deserve it." Keigo added and Ishida smiled again.

"We took one two weeks ago." he reminded and Keigo waved it off.

"Well we're extra stressed. After all, rampaging monsters, killer megalomaniacs, schizoid half monsters. Ichigo." Keigo shrugged and Ishida chuckled.

"I like how Ichigo gets his own category." Ishida sighed contentedly and Keigo chuckled.

"He causes enough trouble, he needs a whole category." Keigo smiled then pulled him up for a kiss. "who's getting coffee at noon?"

"Starbucks still doesn't deliver do they?" Ishida groaned and Keigo shook his head.

"No but I bet they'd make a killing if they started. They could charge three dollars extra and people would still do it in droves." He grumbled and Ishida smirked.

"Droves, two point vocab word." he stated and Keigo glared down at him half heartedly.

"I'm going to hit you if you do that all day." he stated.

"Just picking." Ishida smiled and Keigo stretched again.

"I'm about ready to just hire a barista to work in your kitchen. Espresso machine and all." he grumbled and Ishida smiled, kissing softly at his neck again.

"You seem to have forgotten that we're dirt poor." he added and Keigo smiled.

"Eh, I'll save up." he shrugged a little."You're also saving up for a boat and a motorcycle." Ishida pointed out and Keigo chuckled.

"Actually I gave up on the motorcycle. I can walk everywhere anyhow." he answered and Ishida couldn't help but tease him.

"Or take the boat." he commented and Keigo batted at his head.

"ha-ha." he grumbled and Ishida stretched up to kiss him in apology, pulling away before it got too heated.

"I love you." he whispered and nipped softly at Keigo's lips.

"Hmm, I know. I love you back." Keigo purred back and wrapped his arms around him. "We'll worry about coffee later."

And with that Keigo flipped them and claimed Ishida's lips, his hands wandering along him and for one more second Ishida thought about how strange it was how happy they were and that eventually something was probably going to fuck it up, but with Keigo's kisses getting more brazen and his touches getting more intimate he forgot it, just holding Keigo to him like he was trying to absorb him into himself like an amoeba.

Keigo entered him, slowly and Ishida arched into him, eyes clenching shut, and they had their moment of singular stagnant bliss, moments that no matter what happened later, Ishida would still have.

And they kissed fervently, Ishida desperate for Keigo's touch, gasping and forcefully, hands gripping and hips moving into each other, and for a single second they were one before they both climaxed and Ishida gasped so hard it hurt the back of his throat. Keigo's breath was heavy on his neck and Ishida clung to him, tears in his eyes for a reason he couldn't name, and Keigo held him, stroking his hair and kissing him softly as he slowly came back to himself.

"I love you." Ishida whispered into Keigo's chest and Keigo kissed his cheeks under his eyes, wiping the budding tears from his face.

"I know, I love you back." Keigo whispered and Ishida knew he understood him, and that he was afraid to lose him too. And Ishida smiled as they held each other and slowly drifted back into sleep.

And Children of the Sun played in the background.

End, yeah, it was short, and I felt the song deserved more than gratuitous smut.

And don't any of you dare get upset at me for making Ishida cry after orgasm, it happens to the best of us. If you've ever had sex you'd know that. (Ooh, burn.)

*glares then looks around shiftily* now I have to go sing to this song, I think I did a really good job capturing its essence.

While you really don't have to listen to the song while you're reading these fics, this one should probably be one that you do.

And I only just now realized that I should have put this at the beginning…


End file.
